campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
David
David is the deuteragonist of Camp Camp. He is one of the two counselors working at Camp Campbell. He is a cheerful, happy-go-lucky guy who would do just about anything to show people the bright side of camping. His personality clashes with that of Gwen, his co-counselor, but most of all Max, a camper at Camp Campbell who despises everything about camping. Appearance David has a thin, lanky build, short auburn hair, and blue-green eyes. He wears a long-sleeved, dark green Camp Campbell counselor T-shirt with rolled-up sleeves and olive green shorts, as well as white socks, brown shoes, and a yellow Camp Campbell t-shirt tied around his neck and a brown vest, much like camp founder, Cameron Campbell. Back when David was a camper, his hair was more rounded. He wore a yellow shirt, a brown vest, olive shorts, and white socks with brown shoes. Personality David is shown to be upbeat, enthusiastic, and happy-go-lucky as he tries desperately to put the positive spin on any situation, much to Max and fellow co-counselor Gwen's ire. He has a blind admiration for Cameron Campbell, to the point that he puts all his effort into trying to uphold the legacy of the camp to the best of his ability. Unlike Gwen, he has never sworn except on one occasion in ""The Order of the Sparrow." David is very energetic, often being shown skipping and making dramatic gestures. In "Scout's Dishonor," David even says he lies in bed awake in eager anticipation for the next day rather than actually sleeping. In "Reigny Day," it has been shown that David can be inconsiderate in the face of obsession, as he was obsessed with obtaining the "Camp Counselor of the Year" award from the Camp Critic Committee. Rudely ignoring his co-counselor Gwen, who tried to inform him of the bad weather. Another such occurence took place when Neil was briefly believed to be murdered; he sobbed, saying, "There goes my award!" In the episode "The Order of the Sparrow", when Max tells him to give up, David replies that despite Max having a point about camping and how no one seems to care, he's still going to try because as he quotes, "somebody fucking has to." This shows that David isn't as naive as he seems and that his optimism is only matched by his determination, which in the end paid off. As a child and Campbell camper himself, David is shown to have hated the camp much like Max. In "Jasper Dies at the End", after going with Jasper and Mr. Campbell on a hike in the woods, he was forced to use his own wits to find and save Jasper, which caused him to develop a love for camp after being awarded a "best camper" badge. Trivia * David and Max are the only characters whose ages have been established in the show. With David being 24 and with Max being 10, respectively. * As revealed in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," David is shown to have a Tinder dating account, with his bio being the activities mentioned in the theme song. * One of the running gags in the show is that David often gets abused, such as getting run over by vehicles, getting stabbed, and even being set on fire. * As shown in "Camporee," the bandanna David wears is actually his Camp Campbell camper shirt from camper himself as a child. * David has sworn once so far, near the end of the episode "The Order of the Sparrow". * As a kid, David was called "Davey" as revealed in "Jasper Dies at the End." ** In his younger days, he was actually very similar to Max, it could be implied that he believes that Max will turn out like him. ** Although Mr. Campbell still addresses David as "Davey," as he did when David was a camper there himself despite now being a counselor. * David likes trail mix, as revealed in the episode "Anti-Social Network". *Since he and Gwen share the same Counselors' Cabin, David sleeps on the right side of the room. His side sports a corkboard labeled "Memories" hanging on the wall, a mug that says "#1 Counselor," his drawer labeled "David" and "Knee High Socks," the "morning wood" that he sleeps with, and a DIY Guitar Repair Kit as seen in "Cult Camp". * David writes "Max + Positivity = Success" on his clipboard in the episode "Mascot" which is later seen framed up the Counselors' Cabin's wall. ** In "The Fun-Raiser", it is shown that he has kept track of the times wherein he and Gwen has caught Max smiling, which was 1.5 times (with the 0.5 being a smirk). * In "Quartermaster Appreciation Day," The Quartermaster reveals that if he were ever to betray the camp someday, he'd go for David first. * Similar to Darla and Gregg, he and Gwen both have the same initials and both are working hand in hand as co-counselors of Camp Campbell. References